The legend of Wata
by Healing Sword
Summary: Watanuki sueña que él es héroe de un videojuego por quedarse dormido mientras veía a Yuuko jugarlo. Ahora tiene que rescatar a una princesa de la garras de la maldad. ¿Se tratará de su querida Himawari ó...? Indirectas DouWata.


Los personajes de xxxHolic ni TLoZ me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Lo unico que me pertenece es la historia .____.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Legend of Wata---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por: Healing Sword

* * *

Después de un día agobiante en el instituto, el jóven de ojos bicolor se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en dirección a la tienda de su jefa, ya que Doumeki se encontraba acompañándolo y aunque Watanuki no lo admitiera en voz alta le agradaba que el arquero estuviera ahí para que fuera útil en algo.

-Quiero inarisushi para el bento de mañana.-comenta cuando el jóven vidente se encontraba entrando a la tienda.

-¡YO NO TOMO ÓRDENES!- grita acto seguido de una entrada dramática a la tienda, después un azote a la puerta.

-¡Watanuki ha regresado!- cantan contentas Maru y Moro al ver al jóven.- La señorita quiere hablar con Watanuki urgentemente.

Ambas niñas comienzan a jalar al vidente hacia la habitación en donde estaba la bruja. Gritos de batalla de un niño comenzaban a oírse con más intensidad. Watanuki comienza a preocuparse de que algo malo estuviera pasando, así que sin darse cuenta comienza a correr para ver si Yuuko estaba bien. Al abrir la puerta corrediza de golpe…

-YUUKO-SAN ESTAS…. -cortó lo que estaba a punto de decir al ver a Yuuko enfrente del televisor con Mokona en su hombro y en sus manos llevaba un control de…-¿Nin…ten…do?-pregunta tratando de controlar el enojo que estaba sintiendo en estos instantes.

-No seas tonto Watanuki…-dice Yuuko con su tono burlón.- ¡Esto es TLoZ! -grita levantando el control.

-¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ES TLoZ? -grita fallando el hecho de controlar su enojo-

-The Legend of Zelda tontito….-se ríe, mientras se acerca a él y le comienza a dar golpecitos en la frente con el control (el control era inalámbrico).- ¿Qué nunca jugaste el Ocarina cuando eras niño?

-¡NO!

-Muy mal, muy mal…-mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras Maru, Moro y Mokona cantaban en corito "muy mal".-

-Es considerado uno de los mejores juegos del '98…

Watanuki al oír la voz del que había dicho lo último, se voltea hacia atrás con una mirada asesina, obvio que esa persona mostraba su indiferencia de siempre y era claro que no era afectado por las puñaladas telepáticas que mandaba el vidente a dicha persona.

-¿¡QUÉ NO TE HABÍAS IDO YA!?

-¡Ah! Doumeki-kun me imagino que tu si lo has jugado ¿no es así? -Doumeki asiente.- Entonces…-agarra ambas manos del arquero y hace una cara de gato.- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-¡OIGAN NO ME IGNOREN!

-¿En qué parte va? -Watanuki comienza su baile de quejas y criticas, que Yuuko y Doumeki ignoran.

-Lo acabo de empezar. -sonríe inocente.- Es la primera vez que lo juego... -se oye de fondo un "¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Me acabas de criticar de que nunca he jugado el Ocarina, cuando tú estas igual?" por parte de Watanuki, pero de nueva cuenta lo ignoran. -como solo me lo prestaron por un día me gustaría acabarlo. –el joven arquero se queda callado por unos momentos, pensando si era buena idea ayudar a la bruja o simplemente ignorar todo y regresar a molestar a su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más Yuuko agrega.- Watanuki preparara bocadillos mientras estemos jugando…

-¡Yo no haré..! -fue cortado por un 'de acuerdo' de parte de Doumeki, y después un '¡Watanuki trae nos bocadillos!' por parte de Yuuko. O sea que ahora ¿aparte de limpiar toda la tienda, tiene que atender a dos ebrios con estómagos sin fondo? Algún día se vengara de esos mal agradecidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los minutos pasaron y cada vez más se convertían en un infierno para Watanuki, tenía que hacer como 20 cosas a la vez cuando aquellos dos holgazanes sólo se la pasaban pidiendo sake o más bocadillos. Maru y Moro no ayudaban en nada, al contrario empeoraban todo, Mokona solo se la pasaba molestándolo, y solo podía pensar dos cosas:

1.- Envenenar la comida de aquellos dos  
2.-Morir del estrés.

Al parecer la segunda cosa que pensaba podía ser la más cercana a la realidad, aunque también causaría calvicie o canas…

-¡Watanuki…!-se oye una voz femenina que pronunciaba su nombre en forma de melodía.- ¡Más bocadillos!

-YA VA A SER HORA DE CENAR, NO HABRA MÁS BOCADILLOS.-grita mientras sigue limpiando el buró de la habitación de Yuuko, después se oye un grito de '¡Kyaaaa Watanuki es tan malo!'-Me gustaría ser un personaje de videojuego, no se tienen que preocupar por nada…-murmura mientras sigue limpiando.

La cena había pasado, siendo un exquisito platillo que hacía sentir orgulloso al joven vidente. Después de eso solo le faltaban pocas tareas antes de terminar con sus labores del día, pero en eso Yuuko le llama diciéndole que se quedará con ellos un rato, sospechando un poco, el joven de ojos bicolor no le quedo de otras más que aceptar. Al llegar se encuentra Yuuko picando mucho un botón y observando a la pantalla podía observar que estaba pelando contra alguien.

-¡Ah Watanuki! Por fin llegas, siéntate, quiero que veas mi épica batalla.

-¿Desde cuándo dices la palabra 'épico'?-pregunta mientras se sienta al lado de Doumeki.

-Desde ahora.-dice mientras apretaba rápidamente varios botones.

-Esquiva los tentáculos, si te tocan te quita tres corazones y te envía a las espinas de los extremos.-aconseja Doumeki, Yuuko obedece las instrucciones del arquero y Watanuki se queda con un signo de interrogación en su cara.

-¿Cómo esa bola blanca con rojo tiene tentáculos?-pregunta viendo la incoherencia del juego

-Controla el agua- ambos contestan, 'Ah…eso explica muchas cosas…' piensa sarcásticamente Watanuki.

Varios minutos pasaron y Yuuko había derrotado a la bola esa de agua, el vidente se estaba quedando dormido por que ahora tenía que hacer no se qué cosa, para conseguir no se qué y terminar un templo. Todo tenia perfecto sentido para Watanuki: ver al tipo no dormir, que hablaba con una bola de luz, con vacas, ser atacado por pollos enojados y tocar una canción a la perfección, cuando jamás la había tocado en su vida, al instante de haberla aprendido…sí, todo tenia perfecta lógica.

-Si tienes sueño te puedes recargar en mi hombro. -dice Doumeki sin verlo porque se encontraba muy ocupado viendo como Yuuko trataba de pelear contra un miniboss.

-¡¡NO TENGO SUEÑO!! -le grita mientras que Doumeki de instinto se tapa los oídos- ¡Y MENOS ME RECARGARÉ EN TU ESTÚPIDO HOMBRO!

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Watanuki comenzara a cabecear y a bostezar constantemente para después quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

_-Kimihiro….-una voz infantil comienza a sonarse en efecto eco en la mente del vidente.-Kimihiro…-la voz se empieza a escucharse más hartada.-¡¡¡KIMIHIRO WATANUKI!!!_

_El joven de ojos bicolor despierta de golpe, lanzando a la cosa que lo despertó a sus piernas._

_-¡Kyaaaa Kimi-chan es tan malo! -llora la bola de pelos mientras abre los ojos.- ¡No hay tiempo para dormir, como héroe del tiempo es tu responsabilidad ir a rescatar a la princesa! -Watanuki se encontraba observando los alrededores y en voz baja se preguntaba donde estaba pero captó lo último que dijo la cosa negra._

_-¿Qué? ¿Héroe del tiempo? ¿Princesa? -no dejaba de parpadear, no comprendía porque Mokona le decía eso, después ve bien su ropa y se asusta. -¡¡PERO QUE….! !-traía una túnica verde que parecía falda, unas mallas, gorra que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, una espada y un escudo. De instinto Watanuki se baja la 'falda' porque le quedaba como si fuera minifalda-_

_-¿Qué haces? No tenemos tiempo para esto. -dice Mokona al jóven que se había parado y se encontraba bajándose la túnica.- Tenemos que derrotar a la bruja que tiene a la princesa. ¡Date prisa!_

_-¿Y donde esta esa tal 'princesa'? -No podía evitar pensar que se trataría de Himawari-chan siendo la hermosa princesa que tiene que salvar de las garras de la maldad, y al final le daría un beso del verdadero amor como muestra de agradecimiento por haberla rescatado… sí, definitivamente esto sería interesante_

_Ahí…-contesta subiéndose a su hombro y señalando el pueblo que antes era uno de los más pacíficos lugares, ahora se encontraba repleto de zombies (redeads) y con un aura negra en el traga saliva.- ¿E-en serio tenemos que ir a ahí?_

_-Kimi-chan has hecho cosas más difíciles y tenebrosas… ¿no me digas que te da miedo entrar ahí? -hace un tono de burla para que el joven vidente se enojara. -Aparte rescatarás a la bella princesa .-al oír los ojos ámbar y azul de joven comenzaron a brillar y se oyó un 'Himawari-chan…' –Entonces si quieres estar con la princesa... ¡MUEVETE!_

_Watanuki asiente y comienza a correr hacia el pueblo, pero antes de que llegara oye su nombre a lo lejos, voltea hacia su alrededor encontrando una especie de granja donde había una niña de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes._

_-¿Kohane-chan?-sorprendido de ver a la pequeña en ese lugar._

_-Kimihiro-kun….-le agarra con ambas manos la mano derecha del vidente.- ¿Vas a rescatar a la princesa verdad? -Watanuki asiente, Kohane agacha su cabeza.- ¿Es muy importante verdad…? Para ti…-el vidente solo se queda callado observando a la pequeña.- Es normal…que aun estés confundido por lo que sientes por esa persona… pero… -saca un huevo de su bolsa del vestido.- Ten esto, quizás te podrá servir para cuando estés en el castillo._

_Watanuki agarra el huevo aún confundido por las palabras de la pequeña, pero lo da un abrazo y le da las gracias antes de seguir con su camino hacia el pueblo._

_Al llegar vió como zombies se encontraban rodeando el pueblo entero, eran realmente asquerosos y escalofriantes, se podía oír una voz gruesa cuando intentaba acercase hacia el otro extremo para llegar al castillo, pero no podía evitar sudar frio y comenzar a temblar por el miedo que tenía._

_-¿Tienes miedo?_

_-¡C-CLARO Q-QUE NO! -grita llamando la atención de todos los redeads, quienes comienzan a pararse e irse lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el jóven de ojos bicolor._

_-Vaya, mira lo que hiciste… -dice Mokona dándole un zape.- has despertado a todos los redeads._

_-¿¡YO!? ¡¡PERO SI FUE POR TU CULPA!! -retrocediendo unos pasos pero no esperaba topar con algo, al voltear lentamente su mirada se da cuenta que uno de esos seres se encontraba detrás de él.- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!-comienza a correr desesperado (y aun gritando,) esquivando a cada ser que se le acercara._

_-¡Whoa, Kimi-chan es rápido !-comenta agarrándose con fuerza a la túnica del vidente, mientras se reía de la 'valentía' de su compañero._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Exhausto por todo lo que corrió y grito durante el trayecto del pueblo al pie del castillo, nuestro jóven 'héroe' se encontraba respirando agitadamente mientras se recargaba en sus piernas.- ¿Y bien que tenemos que hacer ahora?-pregunta aún con su voz agitada._

_-Entrar al castillo…_

_El vidente voltea a ver el castillo flotante que se encontraba arriba de un lago de lava, la mirada del jóven se sombrío y se lleno de coraje ¿Cómo demonios iban a llegar allá arriba? En primera no sabía volar, en segunda no saltaba alto y en tercera era simplemente IMPOSIBLE._

_-¿Watanuki-kun puedes oírme?-el jóven abre de asombro sus ojos._

_-_Esa voz es de…-_piensa, pero antes de decir una luz lo rodeo y fue mandado a otro sitio.- ¿Himawari-chan?- la jóven de cabello ondulado le sonríe, después voltea a sus alrededores y ve a Maru y Moro paradas también debajo de un símbolo solo que los símbolos se representaban con el color de sus cabellos, también vio a Haruka-san sonreírle, se encontraba también debajo, al igual que las gemelas, de un símbolo extraño sólo que este era de color naranja.- Um…Himawari-chan ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada._

_-Watanuki-kun nosotros te ayudaremos a que cruces hacia al castillo, para poder rescatar a la princesa. -una luz comienza a rodear al vidente de nuevo y lo tele transporta de regreso al pie del castillo, después ve que destellos verdes, naranjas, rojos y azules se unen formando un puente con los colores parecidos a los de un arcoíris.- ¡Date prisa Watanuki-kun! ¡El futuro del mundo está en tus manos!_

_El jóven de ojos bicolor comienza a correr por el puente hacia el castillo, hasta que se dió cuenta de un suceso muy importante…_

_- ¡¡HIMAWARI-CHAN NO ES LA PRINCESA!! -grita llorando, levantando sus manos hacia su cabeza._

_-Pues claro que no, ella es la sage del bosque. -contesta Mokona a la afirmación que había dado Watanuki, quien se encontraba de rodillas con la cabeza baja a la mitad del puente.- ¡Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto! -dice mientras le jala la túnica. Resignado Watanuki se levanta y comienza a correr de nuevo hacia el castillo._

_Al entrar se topa con dos cosas raras que no tenía ni idea de que eran, al acercárseles ambas cosas disparan un láser, Watanuki lo esquiva, pero ve que el láser lo está siguiendo, comienza a correr en círculos gritando._

_-Kimi-chan sal de la habitación no te seguirán si sales de ella. -Kimihiro hace lo que le dice Mokona, pasa a través del espacio de la puerta y en eso las piedras comienza a juntarse cerrando la salida.- Vaya que eres torpe…_

_-¡CÁLLATE! -grita mientras bajaba las escaleras llegando a la torre que se encontraba a la mitad de todos los pasillos, al tratar de tocar la puerta es electrocutado por ella.- ¡AUCH! ¿Qué significa esto? No puedo tocarla .-en eso del bolsillo de la túnica que se encontraba en el pecho comienza a palpitar, el jóven vidente se sorprende pero saca el huevo del bolsillo._

_El huevo se encontraba brillando transmitiendo una sensación cálida a la palma del joven vidente, en eso humo y viento comienzan a rodear al huevo levantándolo, Watanuki se aleja tapándose la vista un poco. Del huevo comienzan a salir rayos de los que en efecto espiral comienzan a rodear a la torre quitando el campo de fuerza, terminando de quitarlo la luz sale del castillo aún en su forma espiral._

_El vidente solo se queda observando el techo por unos instantes y después abre la puerta, sin cuestionarse lo que había pasado, ya todo le parecía tan confuso que era mejor no preguntar y mejor rescatar a esa tal princesa que no tenía idea de quien se trataba._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Casi llegando a la sala donde se encontraba la bruja con la que tenía que pelear, el jóven se encontraba de nueva cuenta sin aliento, había subido como 200 escalones y no podía más, se encontraba arrastrándose por las escaleras._

_-No aguantas nada… -dice Mokona viendo el sufrimiento de su compañero como algo divertido._

_-¡PUES SÍ! ¡¡COMO TÚ TE LA PASAS EN MI HOMBRO!! -Respirando profundamente se levanta de las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta que al llegar se abre en forma vertical al instante de haber llegado._

_El olor a tabaco fue lo primero que sintió al entrar a la habitación, comienza observar sus alrededores, encontrando toda clase de mariposas pintadas en las paredes, telas semejantes a la ceda color roja con dorado caía en ciertos sitios del lugar._

_-Por fin han llegado…-dice una voz femenina, Watanuki voltea a su frente y ve la figura de una mujer acostada en un sillón que también tenía adornos de mariposas. Ella se acomoda para estar sentada, sin quitar la vista que iba dirigida fríamente hacia el vidente.- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto espere?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Pero me imagino que no pudiste haber llegado hasta aquí si no fuera por la ayuda de ese ser. -señalando a Mokona.- Ya que eres débil… -se pone de pie y unas alas de mariposa comienzan a salir de su espalda, el techo comienza a deshacerse en mariposas negras, hasta llegar a desaparecer los muros también, solo dejando el piso.- Si quieres rescatar a la princesa tendrás que matarme._

_-Yuuko-san… -piensa, pero en eso ve que la bruja toma vuelo con sus alas y de la nada saca una espada lanzándose hacia Watanuki. Sin pensar el vidente saca su escudo y espada cubriendo el ataque._

_-¡Kimi-chan usa el spin-Attack! -grita Mokona quien se encontraba al extremo de donde estaban Yuuko y Watanuki._

_-¿EL SPIN-QUÉ? -no comprendía lo que decía la bola de pelos, en eso la bruja aprovecha eso y con un movimiento rápido hace que el vidente pierda el agarre de su espada quitándosela y arrojándola a otro extremo.- Mierda…-murmura mientras Yuuko le coloca su espada en el cuello del jóven._

_-Prepárate… -en eso la luz que pertenecía al huevo hace de nuevo su aparición dirigiéndose hacia la bruja. Yuuko se tapa los ojos de la intensa luz, oportunidad perfecta para que Watanuki volviera a agarrar la espada y hacer el golpe final._

_-¡¡AHHHH!!-grita y le encaja la espada pero… ¿¡La…. Espada… es… de… juguete!? -el filo se había metido hasta el mango de la espada, como si fuera de esos cuchillos de juguete para Halloween._

_Yuuko se queda un rato hay sin hacer nada.- ¡Ah sí! Tengo que hacer como si me estuviera muriendo… ¡cierto -la bruja comienza a sobre actuar en su final dramático y desaparece en mariposas negras, pero sin antes decir 'Me debes un pastel y 10 botellas de sake'._

_Watanuki sólo se queda viendo hacia el horizonte donde las mariposas se encontraban volando, definitivamente no entendía nada. En eso una luz rodea a Kimihiro y lo tele transporta a otro sitio. Al principio como había mucha luz no podía distinguir donde estaba, pero después de acostumbrarse ve una figura de una persona._

_-Um… disculpa. -La figura voltea ver al jóven vidente, pero este aun no podía distinguir quién era ya que solo veía una sombra.- Dime… ¿Usted es la….? -La luz había disminuido y vió de inmediato de quien se trataba._

_-¡¡¡DOUMEKI!!! -grita lleno de rabia, Doumeki se encontraba vestido en un lindo vestido color verde, en su cabeza llevaba una tiara y miraba al vidente con su misma expresión de siempre._

_-Te tardaste en llegar. No es buena educación dejar a las princesas esperando. -dice con su tono frio._

_-¡¡TU NO ERES PRINCESA!!_

_-Tengo hambre. Prepárame algo dulce. -ignorando lo que había dicho el otro jóven_

_-¡PERO QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES!- se acerca a Doumeki y lo empieza a sacudir_

_-Oi… ¿por qué usas falda? Te ves ridículo_

_-¿ME LO DICE UN HOMBRE QUE ESTA USANDO UN VESTIDO?_

_

* * *

_Watanuki abre sus ojos de golpe ¿Era un sueño? El vidente no podía estar más tranquilo, aunque tenía grandes deseos de ahorcar a Doumeki.

-Oi ¿Ya despertaste? -pregunta Doumeki a su compañero.- Ya se me durmieron las piernas.

Confundido voltea a ver, se da cuenta que se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Doumeki mientras Yuuko aún seguía jugando. Como si las piernas del arquero ardieran Watanuki se para rápidamente con un gran sonrojo en su cara. Estaba a punto de gritarle a su compañero pero…

-¡Mira Watanuki, termine el juego! -sonríe Yuuko con cara de gatito.- ¡Y aparte conseguí imágenes tuyas durmiendo en las piernas de Doumeki-kun! ¡Más material para hacerte comprarme sake sin quejas! -pensó al final.- Dos en uno, ¿no te parece genial Watanuki?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! -obvio que Yuuko no le importo la opinión de su empleado.

-Ya que acabas de despertar que tal un sake debajo de la luz de la luna para celebrar el final de un gran juego.

-¡TÚ SIEMPRE BUSCAS COSAS PARA CELEBRAR CON SAKE!

-¿Eso fue una queja? Creo que a Himawari-chan le gustaría ver las fotos…-dice pícaramente.

-P-PERO…Doumeki di algo, ¡tú también sales!

-Quiero kimishigure para acompañar al sake.

-PERO QUE…

-Ya oíste Watanuki, ¡tráenos sake y kimishigure! -ordena Yuuko. Resignado, Watanuki suspira dirigiéndose al almacén. Sí, algún día de estos se vengara de esos dos holgazanes…

_-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan…-_piensa Yuuko mientras observaba la luna.

**_****FIN****_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado.  
Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiguillo Haru-kun (te dio amiguillo por que te gano por dos años!)  
a quien estoy empezando a apreciar mucho n_n.  
Por favor dejen reviews me gustaria saber su opinion del fic  
y tambien me sirve para agredecerles la molestia de haberlo leido.  
Cuidanse!  
bye!!  
atte: Healing Sword


End file.
